


what i see in you

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's souyo week 2016 [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Friendly One-on-One Coversations, M/M, Oneshot, Questioning Sexuality, Sleepovers, Souyo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could Yosuke say about his best friend? He's sweet, courageous and kind. But is that all there is to it? </p><p>[ Day One: Confessions/Favorite Canon Moment ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i see in you

The entire household was relatively quiet and dark. The only source of light was from the moonlit sky filtering through the shades. Yosuke was tossing and turning, feeling his chest getting tighter. Yu was sleeping next to him. He had come over to help Yosuke study for an upcoming test and they lost track of time. It wasn't weird to have a friend sleep over, after all.

However, during the past two weeks, Yosuke noticed Yu in a different way. He would feel… warm. Every time Yu smiled, laughed or looked his way. God, his eyes. Whenever Yu looked at him, Yosuke felt his heart drop to the floor. He _had_ to talk about this new sensation to someone, but who? Yu was definitely out of the question. The girls might not have taken him seriously or worse, too seriously and take things to the extreme despite meaning well. Even Naoto could have taken a different route and ask questions, rather than hear him out. It was obvious, there was only one other person that might understand.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Kanji asked, taking a sip of soda. They had agreed to meet up at Okina City in hopes of some privacy away from the group. 

“Well,” Yosuke began, “… first I wanted to apologize.” His eyes shifted left and right, not knowing how to word his thoughts. “Um… sorry for the stuff I said before. Y'know… like about the girly sewing stuff and when we met your shadow… ”

“Wait, where the hell is this coming from?” Kanji's eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, I accept the apology—we're good friends now. But hearing this outta nowhere is kinda freaking me out.”

“It's… ughh…” Yosuke shook his head and smacked his cheeks. “There's something I wanted to ask you about!”

“Okay, okay,” Kanji held up both hands in front of him. “Calm down. What's got you so frickin' worked up?”

“I… I think I like someone, but I don't know.” As his voice became more quiet, Yosuke looked down. “My chest gets tight, I want to see them more… hell, I think I want to hold their hand and do other couple-y things.” By this point, Yosuke's ears were burning from embarrassment. He looked up at Kanji, who had his arms crossed around his chest.

“If you like her so much, then tell her,” Kanji said confidently. “You could leave a note in her locker or ask her out on a date and see where it goes.” 

“But that's the problem,” Yosuke muttered, sounding defeated. “It's not a girl.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

Kanji cocked his head to the side. “What?”

Yosuke took in a deep breath. _Here goes everything,_ he thought.

“I said, it's not a girl.” 

Kanji's eyes widened. “… o-oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed. “Is it someone I know?”

Yosuke gulped and reached for his drink. “Yeah, you know him. It's… it's Yu.”

As people walked by, no words were exchanged. The two sat in silence. Yosuke's nervousness had settled in—there was no helping it. Even though he placed his trust into Kanji willingly and had faith in his friend, Yosuke feared being ridiculed. Maybe the fear he had was some sort of payback for his comments on Kanji in the past.

“So… are you going to tell him?” Kanji asked, breaking the silence.

“Probably not,” Yosuke said before taking a sip from his cup. “I'm just his friend. He might not like guys. Hell, I don't know if I like guys. I _might_ , I mean…” Yosuke took another deep breath. “He's just…”

“Special?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm…” Kanji held his cup and swirled the soda. “Well, whatever you decide, I'll back you up.”

And that was that. Now, he was on the floor with Yu facing him, sleeping. Yu always had a gentleness to him. At least, that's how Yosuke interpreted it. Others thought Yu was too stoic or uninterested in others. But that was far from the truth. Yu was kind, generous and silly at times. He would go out on a limb for any of his friends. Maybe that's what Yosuke loved about him.

_But do I like you that way, or do I just admire you?_

Yosuke's hands inched towards Yu's face and lightly brushed his bangs aside. Yu's face scrunched up for a second, but relaxed just as quickly. Yosuke's lips pulled into a small smile. 

“I… I love you,” Yosuke whispered. “That's alright, isn't it?”

He pulled his hand back and drew the covers over his head. His heart was pounding so hard that for a moment, Yosuke thought he could hear it in all the silence. His face was burning and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

_Crap, what was I thinking?!_

Yosuke's breathing quickened as he heard Yu shifting around. He was too scared to lift up the sheets to look at Yu again. But it was getting too warm under the blanket, so Yosuke kept his hand out of the blanket.

 _Just calm down,_ he told himself. _He couldn't have heard you. Just go to sleep._

Yosuke closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. But his eyes shot open as he felt something warm on top of his hand. He pull back his hand and lifted the covers. Yu was staring at him with those kind eyes. At that moment, Yosuke wasn't sure if he wanted to die or wanted to run and hide. He turned around quickly, facing away from Yu.

“O-Oh! You're awake! H-Hahaha…” Yosuke said, trying to brush off any embarrassment. But for a moment, he could have sworn that Yu's face was just as red. Maybe it was just his imagination. 

“I… thought I heard…” Yu stopped to clear his throat. “I just—”

“—you don't have have to say anything,” Yosuke said as calmly as possible. “It's better if you forget it.”

“Please look at me,” Yu said, with a small tinge of sadness. “Would that be okay?”

Yosuke paused, unsure of what to do. How pathetic. How on earth could he face Yu, one of the most important people in his life, like this? But at the same time he couldn't deny him, either. Slowly, he turned around, his face partially covered by his blanket. From what he could make out, Yu kept his eyes on him. God, could his heart stop pounding so much for once? 

“I want to tell you how I feel.” Yu reached out and touched Yosuke's cheek—rather, what was exposed of it. “I love you, too. You're important to me, and I would like it if we could be like this.” Yu then grabbed Yosuke's hand, grasping it with confidence. “So you don't have to worry.”

“You don't think it's weird?” Yosuke asked. “You really, really want to be with me?”

Yu gave him a reassuring smile. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I found out it was souyo week today and that it lasts until the 18th. So then I got excited and wrote this quickly while I was waiting for dinner. I'll probably write more, but I might not be able to finish all of them in the one week, so please bear with me. It'll most likely be a week and a half of souyo for me, lol. Let me know what you think! This is the first time I've written anything for the Persona Series, so I'm open to hearing any feedback.


End file.
